fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Podobieństwa
Podobieństwa - 'To strona, na której możecie napisać do której z postaci Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action lub Total Drama World Tour jesteście najbardziej podobni. Alejandro * '''Podobieństwo '- Mam czarne włosy. *Aikkoxd 'Podobieństwo '- może tak nie uwodzę dziewczyn ale postępuje jak on . kto mi zaufa niech miewa się na baczności .. ze mna nic nie wiadomo przyjażń dla korzyści lub dla własnego zadowalonia *~JestemSuperBoska~ * *Podobieństwo - ''' Jestem super, tak myślę'' Ja'' i inni też. Kto mi zaufa, niech lepiej uważa, bo ze mną nigdy nic nie wiadomo! Mam też podobnie jak on królewskie podniebienie. Czyli że jestem wytrawną smakoszką! :) Czy jest ktoś lepszy i fajniejszy ode mnie? XD *Anonim TD:ED Podobieństwo: Jestem piękny i jestem po części latynosem. (Wiem, jestem dziwny) Anna Maria B Beth * '''Podobieństwo '- Noszę okulary * '''Podobieństwo-''Noszę okulary.'' * Podobieństwo - Też mam okulary. Tyle, że słitaśne ;D * Podobieństwo '''- Rónież noszę okulary. Też nosiłem aparat ortodontyczny, ale ruchomy. Noah1301 Patrzałki... Tosterowa '''Podobieństwo: Też noszę paczydełka :) Brick * Podobieństwo - ''staram się być zawsze taki pilny jak on. Lubie biegać ^^. '' Bridgette * Podobieństwo:Uwielbiam Surfować! * Podobieństwo-''Jestem Miła, dla ludzi, którzy też są mili'' * Podobieństwo - Staram się być miły, ale oczekuje, że nie robię tego na marne. * Podobieństwo - jestem niezdarny Cameron Chris * Podobieństwo-''też lubie nękać innych ludzi'' * Podobieństwo - Jak ja bym wami porządził xD * Podobieństwo - Uwielbiam się rządzić. *Vaki Podobieńsdtwo - Uwielbiam patrzeć jak inni obrywają, haha! ;> *Noah1301 Podobieństwo - kocham być "prezydentem" (jestem w samorządzie szkolnym.) *Aikkoxd Podobieńsdtwo -uwielbiam patrzeć na wysilki innych , * Podobieństwo: ''uwielbiam rządzić ludźmi. '' Chef * Podobieństwo-''gotuje'' * Podobieństwo-''Też Gotuje '' * Podobieństwo - Coś tam potrafię ugotować. * Podobieństwo '- Gotuję (może lepiej od niego). * '''Podobieństwo '- Noszę wąsy. Naprawdę! Noah1301 GENIOLNIE GOTUJE!! * '''Podobieństwo: ''jestem wredny jak on, lubie dokuczać tak jak on, i umiem dobrze gotować ^^.'' * Podobieństwo: ''Umiem smażyć naleśniki.'' Cody * Podobieństwo-''obydwaj lubimy panie'' * Podobieństwo - Uwielbiam dziewczyny! ^^ * Podobieństwo - Lubię dziewczyny * Podobieńsrwo -''' Lubię dziewczyny ;) * '''Podobieństwo - '''Lubię dziewczyny i też używam dziwnych powiedzonek. *Kubboz 17:44, lip 27, 2010 (UTC) '''Podobieństwo - trudno znaleźć takiego geeka komputerowego u mnie w mieście jak ja. Tak samo w TDI trudno znaleźć większego geeka jak Cody. * Podobieństwo - mam włosy podobne do jego pod względem koloru *Vahki Podobieństwo - Ja też lubię panienki! ^^ Podobieństwo - Charakter ~~Wojowni~~ * Podobieństwo: '''Kocham Laski ^^. Tosterowa '''Podobieństwo: '''Podobne charaktery i styl ubierania się :D. Courtney * '''Podobieństwo:Też mam obozowe doświadczenie! * Podobieństwo-''Zawsze Podchodzę do Konkursów, by je wygrać'' * Podobieństwo- '''Po trupach do celu. * '''Podobieństwo - Ja też stosuję coś w stylu prawników. * Podobieństwo - 'Też zawsze muszę wygrać. Kara99 '''Podobieństwo -' Zawsze muszę wygrać! *94.75.121.212 11:55, kwi 19, 2011 (UTC) '''Podobieństwo - Wygrana najważniejsza,a do tego zbyt sie rządze * Podobieństwo '- Zawsze musze postawić na swoim. * '''Podobieństwo '- Robię wszystko zgodnie z zasadami Fajnutka7 '''Podobieństwo - Po trupach do celu i uwielbiam się rządzić! Zawsze też musze stawiać na swoim! Ja - Daj 100 zł! Ktoś - Nie Ja - Powiem twoim rodzicom że przeklinasz... Ktoś - no i co z tego? Ja - Ok, nie chciałam tego robić... ale mnie zmuszasz.*wyciąga karabin*... Ktoś - ok, bież tysiaka i spier***aj! Ja - Dzięki pysiu! - .totaldrama...totaldrama. - też uwielbiam wygrywać, i mam podobny do niej charakter * Podobieństwo: '''Zawsze muszę wygrać * --Mr. Ja 21:45, lis 17, 2012 (UTC) '''Podobieństwo: Zawsze muszę mieć na swoje. Dakota Dawn *Do końca normalny to ja nie jestem xD *Mocny46 Podobieństwo: Lubie zwierzęta i przyrodę Lubię medytować i wspomagać zwierzęta i innych ludzi - Anonim TD:ED (wiem, jestem dziwny) DJ * Podobieństwo-''też nienawidze węży'' * Podobieństwo - kocham zwierzęta ;) * Podobieństwo - Kocham zwierzątka, a tak jak on boję się szalonych zwierząt np. pandy xD * Podobieństwo '''- Ja również kocham zwierzęta,i nie lubie węży * '''Podobieństwo - '''Uwielbiam zwierzęta i też jestem wrażliwy. * '''Podobieństwo - czasem jestem przesadnie miły * Podobieństwo '''- uwielbiam zwierzęta, jestem miły, mam lęk wysokości Duncan * '''Podobieństwo-''Często się buntuje'' * Podobieństwo-''' Dręczę frajerów. * '''Podobieństwo - Ze mną trudno się dogadać. A zwłaszcza jeśli jestem nauczycielem! *--Pro Og Loc Podobieństwo - Lubie dręczyć innych i się buntuje * Podobieństwo- Lubię się buntować Podobieństwo-Dręczę innych * Podobieństwo: '''Uwielbiam dręczyc frajerów, buntować się i mieć na wszystkich poprostu wy*ebane. Eva * '''Podobieństwo-''często się wkurzam'' * Podobieństwo -'' często się denerwuję'' * Podobieństwo-''' Kocham moje mp3 i wrzeszczę na innych. * 'Podobieństwo '- Gdy ktoś mnie permanentnie denerwuje, wpadam w szał. * '''Podobieństwo - Krzyczę dosłownie na wszystkich, więc dobrze, że mnie nie znacie w realu ;D. * Podobieństwo - Mam problemy z opanowaniem gniewu *Vahki Podobieństwo - Gdy wpadnę w furię lepiej nie wchodzić mi w drogę. Nie wierzysz? Jak chcesz, możesz sprawdzić. Kara99 09:51, lip 30, 2010 (UTC) Podobieńsdtwo - nie panuję nad agresją *Aikkoxd Podobieńsdtwo - Jestem przeciw przemocy ale jak mi peknie żyłka i sie wściekne to lepiej by ten co mnie wkurzył nie był w pobliżu ;)) * Podobieństwo: '''Gdy się wkurze, nie ręcze za siebie i jestem stanie zrobić, wszystko by uprzykrzyć drugiemu życie! Ezekiel * '''Podobieństwo - czasem jak coś powiem to wszyscy chcą mnie zabić XD *Vahki Podobieństwo - Głupie gadki + dłubu dłubu! XD * Podobieństwo '''- Czasami nie myślę nad czym co mam ochotę powiedzieć i wychodzą głupoty '''Podobieństwo - Podobny ubiór i może trochę charakter ~~Wojowni~~ Geoff * Podobieństwo-''obydwaj lubimy imprezy'' * Podobieństwo '- Kocham imprezy! :) * '''Podobieństwo-' Kocham imprezy do rana! * '''Podobieństwo - '''Uwielbiam impry i uważam się za niewiadomo kogo. * '''Podobieństwo - Imprezy... *Vahki Podobieństwo - Imprezy! :D Gwen * Podobieństwo-''Lubie czasami być sama, oraz nigdy nie byłam na żadnej imprezie'' * Podobieństwo-''' Lubię samotność. Mam swoją paczkę przyjaciół. * '''Podobienstwo - Prawie całe dnie jak nie jestem w szkole spędzam sam w moim pokoiku. Nienawidzę dyskotek i tego typu imprez. Czasem myślę, czy nie przejść na Gotyk. * Podobieństwo:'''Marudzę i mówię "Ehh to się źle skończy" oraz lubie samotność. *aikkoxd '''Podobieństwo - Nie przepadam za ludżmi ale staraj sie z nimi jakoś porozumieć. Nienawidzę imprez każdego rodzaju , kocham samotność . * Podobieństwo - Jestem typowym samotnikiem. Nigdy nie byłem na żadnej imprezce. Mam swój własny styl i nie przejmuję się modą (ale nie jestem gotem) .totaldrama...totaldrama. Podobieństwo : Charakter. * Podobieństwo: '''Czasami niż gdzieś wyjść, wole poprostu posiedzieć w swoim pokoiku ^^ Harold * '''Podobieństwo ''- to samo co z Beth, noszę okulary'' * Podobieństwo-''Jestem wkurzające'' * Podobieństwo - Tak jak on w konkursie na najlepszego anorektyka zająłbym pierwsze miejsce. * Podobieństwo - cały ja.Wysoki,chudy,z zarostem (Har ma brórde,ja wąsiki),oboje znamy karate,czasem się wymądrzymy.Oboje nie należymy do normalnych *Vahki Podobieństwo - Beatbox! * Podobieństwo '''- Noszę okulary, jestem strasznie chudy i w miarę wysoki, mam wiele zainteresowań, często się nade mną znęcali * '''Podobieństwo: '''Chyba jedyne..To znam karate ;) Heather * '''Podobieństwo-''Pyskuje, i zawsze stawiam na swoim'' * Podobieństwo-''' Lubię manipulować ludźmi. Śmieję się z frajerów. Wykorzystuję ludzi. * '''Podobieństwo - Tylko ja mam prawo rządzić. Mnie mają się wszyscy słuchać. Wykorzystam każdego poza jedną jedyną osobą. * Podobieństwo - Uwielbiam knuć przeciw innym * Podobieństwo:'''Gdy gra się toczy idę do celu po trupach nic mnie wtedy nie zatrzyma * '''Podobieństwo - Uwielbiam manipulować innymi. * Podobieństwo: '''Uwielbiam knuć, manipulować i siać spustoszenie Izzy * '''Podobieństwo-''w temacie porąbaństwa jest nas dwoje'' * Podobieństwo-''Lubię udawać kogoś innego. :D'' * Podobieństwo-''Lubie być kimś innym pod każdym względem'' * Podobieństwo-''Jestem szalona i jestem sobą'' * Podobieństwo - szaloność. * Podobieństwo-''' czasem mówią, że jestem psycholem xd * '''Podobieństwo - To mój nauczyciel xD Niezastąpiony. A denerwować ludzi trzeba zawsze. * Podobieństwo - '''Nie jestem normalny *Noah1301 '''Podobieństwo-Jestem świrem(oraz psychicznie ześwirowanym CHEMIKIEM!!) *Vahki Podobieństwo - Piroman, jestem chory psychicznie, haha! :D I mam roz400jenie jaźni! * Podobieństwo: '''Jestem tak samo jak ona walnięty..Najcześciej przekonują się o tym rodzice xD Jo * '''Podobieństwo: '''Zawsze muszę być najlepszy no i dużo trenuje ^^ Justin * '''Podobieństwo - ''dbam o wygląd'' * Podobieństwo - w szkole mówią, że jestem małomówny. To tak jak Justin w WTP, on prawie w ogóle nie gadał XD * Podobieństwo-''' Dbam o wyglad i lubię na siebie patrzeć w lusterku. * 'Podobieństwo '- muszę mieć dobrze ułożoną fryzurę xD * '''Podobieństwo - Lusterka są kochane. Dlatego na nie patrzę. A o północy przed nim tańczę. Mam taką obsesję na punkcie tego gościa, że każe na siebie w szkole mówić: "Justin". Katie * Podobieństwo-też mam najlepszego przyjaciela * Podobieństwo - mam najlepszego przyjaciela! * Podobieństwo:Podobnie jak ona mam Przyjaciela/ciółkę * Podobieństwo-''Tez mam wnerwiający głos.:D'' * Podobieństwo-''Mam najlepszego przyjaciela i czasem zachowuje się jak ona'' (oczywiście raczej pozytywnie)^^ * Podobieństwo-''Mam najlepszą/ego Przyjaciela/ółke i często piszczę gdy się ciesze. Beznadziejnie Tańczę'' * Podobieństwo-''' Mam swojego najlepsiejszego przyjaciela. * '''Podobieństwo - Kocham krzyczeć: "Łiii...". * Podobieństwo - 'Mam najlepszego kumpla i jestem niewyobrażalnie chudy. LeShawna * '''Podobieństwo '- Nie dam sobie nigdy w kaszę dmuchać! * '''Podobieństwo-''Zawsze staje w obronie słabszych'' * Podobieństwo-''' Nie dam sobie wejść na głowę. O nie ! * '''Podobieństwo - '''Nie pozwalam innym kontrolować mnie * '''Podobieństwo: '''Nie pozwalam by ktoś mną sterował. Lightning Lindsay * '''Podobieństwo - jak się źle ubiorę, to... o rany! * Podobieństwo '''- Tsa... trzeba zawsze być modnie ubrany :D * '''Podobieństwo-''Też często nie wiem, co się wokół mnie dzieje.'' * Podobieństwo-''Czasami jestem nieco niezoriętowany'' * Podobieństwo-''Jestem Blondynką. Mówię niektóre rzeczy bez potrzeby. Modnie się ubieram'' * Podobieństwo-''' Czasami gadam głupoty. Modnie się ubieram. * '''Podobieństwo - Lindsay to na pewno moja zaginiona siostra. * Podobieństwo - zdarzy mi sie że czegoś w 100% nie wiem *Vahki Podobieństwo - Idiota Mike Noah * Podobieństwo - dużo i dobrze się uczę * Podobieństwo - dobrze się uczę. *Cody tv Podobieństwo -'''jestem cyniczny * '''Podobieństwo- Jestem mądry i dobrze się uczę. * Podobieństwo - Nie lubię sportu i czytam dużo książek. * Podobieństwo - Kocham czytać książki, ale nie takie, co są obrazki >.< * Podobieństwo - '''Jestem mądry. *Kubboz 17:44, lip 27, 2010 (UTC) '''Podobieństwo - Nigdy nie stawiłbym się na 3 zadanie w TDI, choć w moim przypadku jest to związane z wrażliwością stawów na urazy aniżeli lenistwem. * Podobieństwo - kujon i leń w jednym *Vahki Podobieństwo - Wysiłek fizyczny jest zUy :( Noah1301 Podobieństwo-Jestem Cynicznym, dobrze się uczącym kujonem * Kamilprzyb Podobieństwo-Jestem mądry i na W-Fie padam HedderFun 17:33, paź 21, 2010 (UTC) Podobieństwo-'Nie cierpię WF-u! * '''Podobieństwo '- Sport to nie moja działka. Wolę czytać. Jestem złośliwy i inteligentny. * Podobieństwo - Jestem cyniczny, sarkastyczny, złośliwy i elokwętny oraz inteligentny i mądry, dobrze się uczę i uwiellllbiam czytać, a sport to nie moja działka. Ale ogólnie jestem miły ;D * '''Podobieństwo: '''Niby coś tam się uczę ale nie to. Bardziej jestem złośliwy czy sarkastyczny jak on. Tosterowa '''Podobieństwo: Bardzo dobrze się uczę, uwielbiam czytać i często stosuję sarkazm. Owen * Podobieństwo-''no obaj lubimy jeść'' * Podobieństwo - oboje lubimy jeść xD i też mam blond włosy * Podobieństwo-''Lubie sobie podjeść oraz jestem optymistką'' * Podobieństwo-''' Lubię sobie powszamać. * '''Podobieństwo - Lubię jeść... *' ' Podobieństwo - Zawsze mam odpowiedź na wszystko * Podobieństwo - Jeść,jeść... *Noah1301 Podobieństwo - Uwielbiam Jeeeeeeeeeeść, Mamy podobną Figurę *Vahki Podobieństwo - Grubiutki optymista z poczuciem humoru! :) * Podobieństwo '''- Ja lubię się delektować, no i jestem smakoszem ^^ '''Podobieństwo - Nie jestem taki gruby jak Owen ;) * Podobieństwo: '''Uwielbiam JEEEEEEEEEEEEEŚĆ! Sadie * '''Podobieństwo-''ma się tego najlepszego przyjaciela'' * Podobieństwo - mam najlepszego przyjaciela! * Podobieństwo- '''Mam mojego najlepsiejszego przyjaciela * '''Podobieństwo - Ma się tego najlepszego przyjaciela. Sam * Podobieństwo: '''Kocham gry, ale nie jestem takim no-lifem. Scott * '''Podobieństwo: '''Zawsze obmyślam najlepszy plan jaki jest możliwy. Sierra * '''Podobieństwo-''Mam niezdrowego zaciesza na punkcie Totalnej Porażki. Też jestem wysoka.:D'' * '''Podobieństwo - mam lekkiego bzika na punkcie Totalnej Porażki xD'' * Podobieństwo- Jak się czymś zachwycę to nie moge przestać, szczególnie Totalną Porażką * Podobieństwo-''Nie mogę przestać myśleć o Totalnej Porażce i mam głupi śmiech jak ona ;] Mamy Dar przekonywania. Zachowujemy się nienormalnie'' * Podobieństwo - Kocham tak jak ona Total Drama, mam obsesję na punkcie pewnej osoby jak ona oraz często powtarzam: "OMG". Kara99 Podobieństwo - Mam fioła na punkcie Totalnej Porażki. *Noah1301 Podobieństwo - Na punkcie totalnej porażki mam tzw. KUKU * Podobieństwo - '''Mam fioła na punkcie Totalnej Porażki * '''Podobieństwo: '''Kocham serie Total Drama <3333 Tosterowa '''Podobieństwo: '''Kocham sierie TP i uwielbiam Cody'iego, ale bez przesady :D. Anonim TD:ED Kuku na punkcie Total Drama <3 Staci * '''Podobieństwo: '''Czasami za dużo gadam xD Trent * '''Podobieństwo - Gram na gitarze! ^^ * Podobieństwo- gbęde się uczył grać na gitarze(po wakacjach) * Podobieństwo-''Gram Na Gitarze. Mam Obsesję(Na temat Totalnej Porażki ;D )'' * Podobieństwo - Gram na gitarze. Co prawda basowej. * Podobieństwo - No cóż,uczę się grać na gitarze.Akustycznej ;d Tyler * Podobieństwo-''marni z nas sportowcy'' * Podobieństwo- jestem słabym sportowcem. * Podobieństwo-''' Fajitłapa na Wf-ach ;D * 'Podobieństwo '- Jestem beznadziejnym sportowcem i nie radzę sobie na wf xd * 'Podobieństwo - K'oszmarny ze mnie sportowiec. * '''Podobieństwo - jestem tak kiepskim sportowcem, że co roku jestem z niego zagrożony. Ale kocham jazdę na rowerze i siatkówkę. * Podobieństwo - kiepski ze mnie sportowieć,choć niedawno zacząłem odkrywać siebie w piłce nożnej *Noah1301 Podobieństwo '''- Najgorszy z WF-u *Vahki '''Podobieństwo - Jestem Hardcore'm! *Aikkoxd Podobieństwo - na WF , totalna katastrofa , ale umiem sie przyznać , nie jak on ;P * Podobieństwo - Jestem beznadziejny w sportach, ale staram się * Podobieństwo - Sport to nie moja działaka, żaden absolutnie Zoey Użytkownik:Mocny46 Podobieństwo:Lubie innych ludzi.Takich prawdziwych